Reason!!
Reason!! is the first opening theme for THE IDOLM@STER SideM anime series sung by 315 STARS. It was also appeared as an insert song in Episode 13. The song was first announced at THE IDOLM@STER SideM 3rd Anniversary ST@RTING SIGNAL!!! 2017 live event held on July 15, 2017. __TOC__ Audio :Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Initial ver.= |} |-| Unit ver.= |} Lyrics Rōmaji= "Reason!!"… For Dream kitto hibikaserunda By your Side! Our Music! "Saikou" no Stage! Maku o akeyou Unmei ga egaku seiza o oikakete Onaji basho ni tatte iru no sa Zettai tte iu kotoba o shinjirareru Wake o motteru nakama to koko ni! Hoshi no you ni sorezore no iro de ii READY, GO! (READY, GO!) READY, GO!! (READY, GO!!) Mabushii kirameki ga matteru Saa, ikou! Eranda michi no saki e (Yeah!) Kako ga mirai o kagayakaseteku Saikou! Kasanatta te de tsukame! (Yeah!) Takanatteru no wa, tagai no omoi shitteru kara We are "saikou"!! Hashiridasu no sa St@rt Up! Guuzen nante hoshikunai, jibun shika Dekinai koto o yareba ii dake Souzou yori mo tooku e yuku tame no Keikendattara mune ni kizanda Tadoritsuku made wa, mou tomaranai Mayoi wa nai kara (ugokidasu My Dream) Atsui kanjou zenbu kaihou shite READY, GO! (READY, GO!) READY, GO!! (READY, GO!!) Mabushii kirameki ni naru no sa Saa, ikou! Eranda michi no saki e (Yeah!) Yume ga sekai o kaeteikunda Saikou! Nobashita te de tsukame! (Yeah!) Takanatteru no sa, tagaini shinjiau "Reason!!"… For Dream hibiiteru kara Hitori ja (hitori ja) todokanakutatte Utsumukanakereba mieru darou Hitomi ga (hitomi ga) oshiete kureru Akiramenakatta yuuki no arika Saa, ikou! Negai no...sono saki e "Reason!!" Shines the future And so we can CHANGE the World! Saikou! Chikai wa kasanatte, kagayaki no mukougawa e Saa, ikou! Ichiban takai sora e (Yeah!) Hoshi ga mirai e michibiite iru Saikou! Nobashita te de tsukame! (Yeah!) Tsunagatteru koto, tashikameau tame no kotoba We are "saikou"!! Sou daro? Kitto kanaeyou, issho ni We are "saikou"!! Hashiridasu no sa St@rt Up! |-| Kanji= 'Reason！！'… For Dream　きっと響かせるんだ By your Side！ Our Music！ '315'のStage！幕を開けよう 運命が描く星座を追いかけて 同じ場所に立っているのさ 絶対っていう言葉を信じられる 理由(ワケ)を持ってる仲間とココに！ 星の様にそれぞれの色でいい READY, GO！(READY, GO！) READY, GO！！(READY, GO！！) 眩しい煌(きらめ)きが待ってる さぁ、行こう！選んだ道の先へ(Yeah！) 過去が未来を輝かせてく 最高！重なった手で掴め！(Yeah！) 高鳴ってるのは、互いの想い知ってるから We are'315'！！　走り出すのさ St@rt Up！ 偶然なんて欲しくない、自分しか 出来ないコトをやればいいだけ 想像よりも遠くへ行くための 経験だったら胸に刻んだ 辿り着くまでは、もう止まらない 迷いはないから(動きだすMy Dream) 熱い感情ゼンブ開放して READY, GO！(READY, GO！) READY, GO！！(READY, GO！！) 眩しい煌(きらめ)きになるのさ さぁ、行こう！選んだ道の先へ(Yeah！) 夢が世界を変えていくんだ 最高！伸ばした手で掴め！(Yeah！) 高鳴ってるのさ、互いに信じあう 'Reason！！'… For Dream　響いてるから 独りじゃ(独りじゃ)届かなくたって 俯(うつむ)かなければ見えるだろう 瞳が(瞳が)教えてくれる 諦めなかった勇気の在り処 さぁ、行こう！願いの…その先へ 'Reason！！' shines the future And so we can CHANGE the World！ 最高！誓いは重なって、輝きの向こう側へ さぁ、行こう！　1番高い空へ(Yeah！) 星が未来へ導いている 最高！伸ばした手で掴め！(Yeah！) 繋がってること、確かめ合うための言葉 We are'315'！！そうだろ？ きっと叶えよう、一緒に We are'315'！！走り出すのさ St@rt Up！ |-| English= The "Reason!!"...for our dream to echo is to be By your side! Our music! Let's open the curtains for our "315" stage! Following the constellations fate has drawn for us We're standing in the same place Believing in these words absolutely That's the reason I'm here with my friends! Like stars, each of us has their own color Ready, go! (Ready, go!) Ready, go!! (Ready, go!!) A dazzling brilliance awaits for us Now, let's go! To the path we choose (Yeah!) Our past shines upon our future We're the best! Hold each other's overlapping hands! (Yeah!) Our hearts throb because we know each other's feelings We are "315"!! Start running, St@rt Up! I don't want this to be anything but a coincidence If only I could do it To go further than what I imagined I'll carve this experience in my heart Until we arrive there, we won't stop Because we won't hesitate anymore (moving my dream) Unleash all of these passionate emotions Ready, go! (Ready, go!) Ready, go!! (Ready, go!!) Become a dazzling brilliance Now, let's go! To the path we choose (Yeah!) Our dreams will change the world We're the best! Hold each other's stretched out hands! (Yeah!) Our hearts throb because we believe in each other Since our "Reason!!"...for our dream echoes I didn't (I didn't) receive it by myself If I don't look down, I wonder if I can see it? My eyes (my eyes) tell me That we haven't given up the courage residing within us Now, let's go! Wish...beyond that point Our "Reason!!" shines the future And so we can CHANGE the World! We're best! Our pledge is gathering beyond the brilliant future Now, let's go! To the highest sky (Yeah!) The stars lead us to our future We're the best! Hold each other's stretched out hands! (Yeah!) These words are for confirming each other's connection We are "315"!! Isn't that right? We'll definitely fulfill them, together We are "315"!! Start running, St@rt Up! Videos Gallery Trivia *Like the past theme songs of THE IDOLM@STER anime adaptations, "READY!!" and "Star!!", the song title compunds of "English word" + double "!" marks. References *English Translation Category:Discography Category:Songs